Golden Girl
by Princess Katniss
Summary: This tells of the very first Hunger Games.


Leya, 1,POV

I sat down on the couch just as the TV hummed to life. I met the satiny red eyes of President Acilia Jasper, Panem's current leader. "Today we have created the Treaty of Treason. This treaty resolves the fighting of the Districts against the Capitol."

She launches into a long, boring speech she calls the Treaty of Treason. I don't pay attention to half of it. The last part of it catches my ear, though.

"And finally, the Treaty of Treason brings us the Hunger Games, a fight to the death between 24 kids, a boy and a girl from each district, on live T.V. More information will be provided tomorrow." Panem's anthem plays then the screen goes black.

I cry and cry in my mother's arms until I fall asleep.

It's the same time as it was last night, 6 o'clock, when the T.V snaps on. President Acilia is "delighted to inform us of the games."

So she does. "Each District is required to provide one boy and one girl for the Hunger Games. They must be between 12 years old and 18 years old. To help organize this, we've set up what we call the reaping. A person from the Capitol will be sent to each District. They will draw the names. Twelve year olds enter their names once, thirteen year olds twice, fourteen year olds three times, and so on."

"Only one person may live. At the time that one tribute remains, the Games will be halted. The winner will be called a victor."

Great. I was fifteen years old. I'd have my name in the "reaping" four times. Not likely I'd get picked, though. District One, my district, had thousands of kids. About 8,000, if I remember. "The reaping will be held in 6 days."

Mia, 2—5 days until the reaping

As the President had dictated, my name would be in the reaping 4 times. Who could do such a cruel thing to children? Forcing them together and making them kill each other! I couldn't imagine if I went into the arena. If I did, I wouldn't be coming out alive, that's for sure…

Anastasia, 3—same day

Twelve. I was only twelve years old! I couldn't kill anyone! More likely I'd be killed by someone bigger, faster, and stronger than me. I was already preparing my goodbyes…how could my mom live without me when I was the only thing she had left to live for?

Ainsley, 4—same day

Being stuck in an arena with 23 other kids, all of them dying? Piece of cake. I was sure, if I went into these Games, I would be on top. I'd be the winner. And I would be going home to a life full of riches and fame. It's what every 17 year old girl wanted, right?

Candace, 5—same

Even though I was 18, and pretty darn mature, I was freaked about these Games. My chances of being pulled were about 7 in 6,500—7 was the number of times my name would be in the arena. But would maturity save me in the Arena, if I went?

Gabrielle, 6—same

I'm overly confident that I would be the girl _not _going to the Hunger Games for my District. Luck was always on my side, so I didn't question if it would suddenly leave me now. But—there was that one chance, that one name in thousands, that I could be the girl in the arena.

Kait, 7—same

If anything, I'd psyche out my opponents before going into the Arena. If I went. But with only three slips in the reaping, my chances were low. I mean, sure, I'd have my weapon. My eyes were said to have given people bad dreams.

Well, my fellow opponents, welcome to your worst nightmare.

Jessica, 8—same

Scared is how I felt. With my name in 6 times, and luck clearly not on my side—I'd broken my arm by tripping months ago—I wasn't optimistic about these Games, or their outcome.

I sure hoped my family would never forget me.

Shari, 9—same

I'm a tough girl—I'd had my share of fights. I think I could hold out against these 23 other kids. I think I want to go to the Arena. Prove myself to the nation. Except…

I had to remember, there would be another family in this District grieving the loss of their child.

Kiley, 10—same

I'm just 14—so I'd be entered 3 times. I had a positive outlook on the reaping, because I was only in three times. But…

What could I do if I did go?

Josephine, 11—same

I'm small and slender , and only 13. I worked in the orchards daily—I was the highest peak in the trees. I wouldn't know what weapons to use, what technique to use if faced against 23 others. I think I'd die. Literally.

Ekaterina, 12—same

I was very concerned but confident. Concerned, because someone might kill me—probably would—if I went to the Arena. Confident because my name would only be in the reaping 5 times. But sometimes can one number be one number too many?

I hope not!

**A/N—I'd really like some reviews on this story. Tell me what you think of the style I'm using. I know this chapter is only short little blobs on how the characters are feeling, but I promise it won't always just be a couple lines. I might have to do that for a bit in this story, but it will even out.**


End file.
